Path Of The Chosen
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story. When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.
1. Prologue

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her. **_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

_"Anakin, drop!"_

_Anakin froze, instead of instantly dropping to the ground, he turned to look behind him first__

_The speeder hit him as he started to drop, Qui-gon's eyes widened as the little boy fell to the ground; then he was fighting for his life._

_x_

_Obi-wan stepped out onto the ramp to see if Qui-gon was cmoing back, he froze as he saw his Master fighting, dashing back into the ship, he headed to the cockpit. "Qui-Gon is in trouble, take off!"_

_The pilot took off, and Obi-wan pointed to where Qui-gon was fighting. "Over there! Fly low!"_

_x_

_Qui-gon continued the fierce battle, Leaping over his opponent in an incredible display of acrobatics, before he heard the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Qui-gon didn't hesitate, leaping onto the ramp; as the ship began to fly away, he looked back for Anakin._

_The creature stood over the boy, then he stooped and picked him up; closing his eyes, Qui-gon silently cursed. _

_Obi-wan rushed into the hallway to find Qui-gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry, breathing  
hard, wet with sweat and covered in dirt._

"Are you all right?"

_Qui-gon nodded, "I think so." _

_Obi-wan knelt beside his Master, "What was it?"_

_Qui-gon shook his head, "I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My  
guess is he was after the Queen..."_

_x_

**_One day Later_**

_Anakin sat on the floor of the small cell and cried, in his whole life, he had never been so afraid; the black and red creature had taken him onto his sinister looking ship, and thrown him to the floor; then _he _had contacted the creature, the man in the black hood had been very interested in him. _

_Anakin had been too terrified to say anything, the man had said that the Force was strong with him, and that he would make a poweful Sith Lord._

_After the hologram of the man had disappeared, Anakin had been grabbed and thrown into the cell._

_Shivering, Anakin sniffed and closed his eyes; he had no idea what a 'Sith Lord' was, but he did know he wanted nothing to do with it. _


	2. Chapter 1 Escape

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her. **_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

_**Ten Years Later.**_

Anakin sat on his bed, his arms wrapped around him; after ten years of violence, pain and fear, it would have been understandable if he had become an angry youth. But since that was what his captors wanted, Anakin went the other way; he was meek and quiet.

Staring at the door he sighed and rolled his shoulders, Count Dooku had taught him to use the Force, he could hear the thoughts of everyone who came close to his cell.

He was on Acherin, deep in Wild Space; he had been there for the last four years, every so often he had been moved to a new location, his treatment never changed.

_Soon the Senator will be dead..._

Anakin frowned at the thought, it was Dooku; he was hearing _Dooku's thoughts_!

_Once Amidala is dead__

Anakin's eyes went wide, Amidala? Padme? Someone was going to kill _Padme_? Shaking his head, Anakin stood; he was not going to let it happen, up until now he had been too afraid to try to escape.

Now though, now he _had _to escape.

Breathing deeply, he raised a hand towards the door, closing his eyes, he reached for the Force and _pushed__

The door was flung against the opposite wall, running out of his room, Anakin headed for the Aircraft hanger.

x

Dooku froze at the loud crash, it had come from_

No, Anakin Skywalker could not have escaped; it wasn't possible, the boy was too scared.

One of the men he'd had guarding Anakin came running, "th-the b-boy, he-he has escaped!"

Dooku scowled, this was not good. "Where was he heading?"

The hanger_!" The man blinked, looking down he stared at the red lightsaber in shock.

Retracting his lightsaber, Dooku ran towards the aircraft hanger; he only hoped he wasn't too late.

x

Anakin climbed into the ship breathing hard, he'd never actually flown anything like this; but desperate time called for desperate measures. Starting the engine, he found the thrusters and the ship exploded out of the hanger.

Behind him he saw Dooku run into the hanger, Anakin grinned; he was free!

xxx

**_One Day later._**

Qui-gon and Obi-wan rode in the windowed elevator attached to the outside of the Senate Building. They are on their way  
to Senator Amidala's apartments; but they weren't alone.

A tall youth stood against the opposite side of the elevator, wavy dark blonde hair rested just above his shoulders, grey eyes stared intently at Qui-gon from a gaunt face; watching, waiting.

Qui-gon frowned, he felt like he should know this boy, "do I know you?"

The boy smiled slightly and shrugged, "you did, ten years ago on Tatooine."

Qui-gon blinked, no, it couldn't be. "Ani?" he whispered, "Anakin?"

Nodding Anakin grinned, "it's me Master Qui-gon."

Obi-wan blinked at the boy; Anakin? Anakin Skywalker? The little boy who had been taken by the Sith_?

The elevator jerked to a stop as he pressed the button, a moment later his lightsaber was pointed at Anakin's chest. "What are you doing here?"

Qui-gon sighed and pushed Obi-wan's arm down, "enough Obi-wan."

"He was raised by the Sith, for all we know, he is behind the attacks on Senator Amidala's life." Obi-wan stared at Anakin, "I find it hard to believe he just happened to turn up again when the attacks started."

"He's unarmed Obi-wan," Gui-gon said quietly, "he is no threat to us."

Anakin stared at the lightsaber and swallowed slightly, "if I were here to hurt Padme, do you really think I'd do it when not one but tow Jedi are there, and then tell said Jedi who I am?" Anakin folded his arms, "I heard Padme was in danger and escaped, I'm here to help her, not kill her."

Obi-wan frowned, "escaped?"

Anakin bit his lip and looked down, "I was a prisoner."

Qui-gon stared at Anakin, he knew it was true; he wasn't lying, Anakin was not a Sith. Obi-wan was not so easily convinced, "you really expect me to believe that, what proof do you have?"

Anakin shot a glare at Obi-wan, turning his back to the he raised the back of the black robes he had found on board the ship, he heard both Obi-wan and Qui-gon suck in a horrified breath; he knew what they were seeing, his back was torn and bloody, covered with welts that still oozed red blood; beneath them were a lattice work of scars, older ones covered by newer scars that were still pink.

Turning back to face them, Anakin scowled at Obi-wan. "Ever time I refused to join them, they whipped me a hundred times." Lifting the front of his borrowed robes, he displayed the dark bruises that covered his ribs. "they beat me every day to try and make me turn."

Obi-wan gaped in horror, Qui-gon stared at Anakin and shook his head. "I am so sorry."

Shaking his head, Anakin took a deep breath. "it wasn't your fault."

Obi-wan licked his lips, "you really came to protect Padme?"

"She's my friend," Anakin said quietly, "I heard from Dooku that her life was in danger, that a bounty hunter had been paid to kill her."

Frowning Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber, "why didn't you escape sooner?"

Anakin looked down at the elevator floor, "I was too afraid." Shaking his head, Anakin reached out and pressed the button on the elevator, it lurched upwards. "I'll do what ever you and Master Gui-gon say" He told obi-wan, "I just want to help Padme."

"Then you can help us protect her," Qui-gon smiled and looked from Anakin to Obi-wan and back again. "Anakin, this is my friend, Obi-wan Kenobi."


	3. Chapter 2 Understanding

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her. **_

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

Padme was in a conference with Captain Typho and Dorme when Jar Jar entered the room, followed by the two Jedi and a tall young man, in his late teens.

"Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

Padme and Typho rose as Obi-wan and Qui-gon stopped before the Senator, Anakin hung back staring at Padme.

Obi-wan smiled stepping forward, "It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady."

Padme walked over to Obi-wan and took his. "It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." She smiled at Qui-gon, "Master Qui-gon." Looking at Anakin, she frowned, there was something familiar about him.

Anakin smiled, "I still think you're an Angel."

Her eyes went wide, it couldn't be; Anakin had been captured by the Sith creature on Tatooine ten years ago, and yet, and yet she knew it was him. "_Ani_?" Then she spun to face Qui-gon, "you found him? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I escaped," Anakin told her, "when I heard you were in danger, I came to help keep you safe."

Padme looked at him and smiled, "you've grown so much." he had too, he was taller than Obi-wan, almost as tall as Qui-gon.

Anakin smiled at her, "So have you... Grown more beautiful, I mean... for a Senator, I mean."

Padme laughed and shook her head. "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

Anakin looked down, slightly embarrassed. When Padme led Obi-wan and Qui-gon towards the seats, Anakin hung back, waiting until Qui-gon had passed him before following them.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you." Obi-wan told Padme as he sat down, Qui-gon sat down beside him.

"I'm very grateful you're here," Captain Typho told Qui-gon, and Obi-wan, "I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment." he glanced at Padme, "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

Padme looked at Obi-wan and Qui-gon, "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

Obi-wan and Qui-gon frowned, leaning forward slightly, Obi-wan shook his head. "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme, I promise you."

Padme, Obi-wan and Qui-gon looked over at Anakin, who, like Captain Typho, had remained standing. "We have been ordered to protect Senator Amidala, not find her killer," Obi-wan told him sternly.

Anakin shook his head, "if we found the killer we'd know who was after her." He said quietly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Anakin," Qui-gon's voice was gentle, "you promised to do as we said."

Anakin took a deep breath, "finding and stopping the killer, and who ever hired them, is the fastest way to ensure Padme's safety."

"The fastest way to do something, isn't always the best." Qui-gon he smiled at Anakin gently, "be patient, and wait."

Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed. "Fine," he folded his arms and nodded. "I'll do as you say."

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padme said standing, "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." She smiled at Anakin, "it's good to see you again Ani, I'm glad you came to help."

Anakin watched Padme leave, while Obi-wan and Qui-gon walked with Captain Typho. "Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here." He told the two Jedi, "I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control center downstairs."

Jar jar stood in front of Anakin, "Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Annie." The Gungan said, smiling at him.

Anakin sighed softly, "She hardly recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since I was taken... and she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy." Jar Jar told him, "Happier den mesa seein her in longo time." He continued, trying to cheer him up.

x

"I don't trust him," Obi-wan said as he glanced at Anakin, "and I don't think he should be helping us."

Qui-gon shook his head, "he's just a boy, Obi-wan." he said quietly, so that Anakin couldn't hear. "He's spent ten year alone, all he's known is cruelty and pain, and yet, he still wants to help his friend." folding his arms, the older Jedi looked at his former Padawan. "He still has a chance, and I won't give up on him."

Obi-wan sighed, "What do you see in him?" He asked, "why do you trust him?"

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Qui-gon suggested, "I can check the security, talk to him. And instead of focusing on what you _think_ you see, focus on what you don't."

x

Anakin watched Qui-gon leave, and frowned as Obi-wan approached him. "What do you want?"

Obi-wan shrugged as he stopped a few feet away from him, "I wanted to appologise, for how I reacted."

Anakin snorted and shook his head, "I didn't come here expecting a warm welcome."

Obi-wan nodded and frowned, from what he'd shown them in the elevator, Anakin had to be in pain, somehow he stood as though he was perfectly fine. "You should have your injuries treated," he said, "I can get a medical droid."

"No."

Obi-wan blinked, "you're hurt, your back in particular."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm used to it, they'll heal."

The casual tone, made Obi-wan gape in horror; how often had he been forced to bear such pain, to be so dismissive of his own injuries. "No one ever helped you?"

Anakin looked won and shook his head, "no."

"I'm so sorry," Obi-wan whispered, his eyes wide with horror and compassion.

And then he realised what he had been missing all along, the last time he he fought a Sith, the darkside had been overwhelmingly strong; he sensed no darkness in Anakin, he had spent ten years prisoner to the Sith and had somehow managed to resist turning himself.


	4. Chapter 3 Trust

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her. **_

_I am skipping a head a bit; no reason really, just that I was having a hard time finding a way to rewrite the air speeder chase with Qui-gon and my 'new' Anakin in it.  
_

_**CHAPTER THREE.**_

Ob-wan and Qui-gon stood in the center of the Council Chamber, Master Yoda and Master Windu sat facing the two Jedi. "Agree with you allowing Anakin Skywalker to help you protect Senator Amidala, the Council does not." Yoda shook his head, "trust him, we cannot."

Qui-gon shook his head, "he is not a Sith." his voice was quiet, "he is no threat to us or Senator Amidala."

"I agree with master Qui-gon," Obi-wan addressed the Jedi. "When I first realised who he was, I didn't trust him either. But I now believe master Qui-gon is right about Anakin," looking at the members of the Council, Obi-wan took a deep breath. "Anakin has no trace of the darkside around him, if I hadn't known who he was, I wouldn't have known he'd spent even a moment in the presence of the Sith."

"we can't trust him," Master Windu shook his head, "not with the Senator's life. It's too dangerous."

Qui-gon sighed, "perhaps you should talk to him, before you make any decisions on this matter."

"Here, he is?" Yoda asked, leaning forward.

Obi-wan nodded, "he's waiting outside the Chamber."

"Bring him in," Master Windu said with a sigh, "we will talk to him alone."

x

Anakin swallowed as he stood before Master Yoda and master Windu, closing his eyes he took a deep breath to calm himself; even with his eyes closed, he could still feel the Jedi Masters watching him.

"Raised by the Sith you were," Yoda broke the silence, "want to help Senator Amildala, why do you?"

Anakin gritted his teeth at Yoda's words, "I was not raised by the Sith, I was their prisoner, a prisoner they tortured everyday for the last ten years." Opening his eyes he took a deep breath, "I won't deny that they wanted me to turn to the darkside, but I didn't, I am not nor will I even be one of them." Shrugging he winced as his back throbbed, "and I want to help Padme because she's my friend."

"You haven't seen her in ten years," Master Windu looked surprised, "yet, you call her a friend?"

Anakin looked down at the floor, biting his lip he sighed. "I was friends with Padme on Tatooine," taking another deep breath he struggled to try and make the Jedi understand. "All I've known for the last ten years is pain and fear and hatred," his voice as a low whisper, "it was easier to bear when I remembered all the good moments in my life." Looking at Master Windu he shrugged, "when most people find out you're a slave, they treat you like you're worth less than nothing. Padme wasn't like that, she was kind and caring; she treated me like a person, her and Master Qui-gon."

"Tortured you say you have been," Yoda said, "see no sign of that, can we."

Anakin closed his eyes, "I've grown used to pain." Turning his back on the two Jedi masters, he hesitated and bit his lip, then he slowly lifted the back of his robes. When he turned back to facing the two Jedi, he saw the veiled horror in their eyes. "Reacting to anything they did, only made them punish me more for showing weakness."

"Hmm," Yoda cocked his head. "blame anyone for your treatment, do you?"

Anakin shook his head, "there's no point in blaming anyone. It just makes you angry," he looked down and shook his head. "I accepted what they were a long time ago, if you accept that someone's nature is to be evil, you can't blame them or be angry if they act accordingly."

He saw a glimmer of respect in Yoda's eyes, his answer had impressed the ancient Jedi. "I know you don't trust me," he looked at the Jedi, "but all I want to do is help Padme."

x

"He's not what I expected," Mace Windu said as he looked at Yoda. He had expected to see an angry youth, he had expected him to be bitter and resentful; instead he had been quiet and respectful.

Yoda nodded, "a threat to us, he is not." The boy, like Obi-wan had told them, had no trace of the darkside around him. "But taught to use the Force, he has been."

Mace frowned, "if his training isn't completed, he will always be vulnerable to the darkside."

"Allow him to be a Jedi so easily, should we?" Yoda shook his head, "know for sure, the character of him we should. before a decision is made."

x

Qui-gon and Obi-wan stood in front of Yoda and Master Windu once more, both waiting to hear their decision.

"Allow Anakin to help protect Senator Amidala, we will." Qui-gon nodded, pleased with the decision, but Yoda wasn't finished. "continue training him you will, Qui-gon."

Qui-gon and Obi-wan both stared at Yoda in shock, "He's to be a Jedi?" Qui-gon asked, still not quite believing what he had heard.

"We will decide that, when you return," Master Windu said, "our decision will depend on his actions while you are protecting Senator Amidala."

Master Yoda looked at Obi-wan, "Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Master Windu interjected.

Obi-wan frowned, "What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, Qui-gon and Anakin will."

master Windu addressed Qui-gon, "escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

Qui-gon shook his head, "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital." he knew her well enough to know that, every time he had found a lead on Anakin's possible whereabouts, he had contacted her.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect." Yoda told them.

Master Windu nodded, "Qui-gon, take Anakin and go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her."

"But first, to the Temple of Healing you must go." Yoda added, "if going to protect the Senator Skywalker is, healed he will have to be."

xxx

Anakin walked beside - and slightly behind - Qui-gon, as the headed towards Chancellor Palpatine's office. "When I was taken, did you tell my Mother?"

Qui-gon was silent for a moment, then he nodded. "She had a right to know Ani."

Anakin bit his lip, "I never wanted her to know." When Qui-gon glanced back at him, Anakin shook his head. "I know what you did was right, but knowing that I was a prisoner, that I was being hurt..." Closing his eyes, Anakin shook his head. "It's not something I would rather her have known, I always wanted her to think I was safe and happy, that i was training to be a Jedi."

"You would have had her believing a lie?" Qui-gon asked, looking at Anakin seriously.

Anakin shrugged, "what's worse, believing someone you love is safe when they aren't? Or knowing that they're alone, afraid and in pain, at the mercy of evil men?" He shook his head, "if it gives you peace, why is the lie so bad?"

Qui-gon nodded, "it's a very interesting argument, and one that has no clear answer." Looking at Anakin, Qui-gon sighed. "I'm sorry Anakin," he said quietly, "I should have tried harder to find you."

Anakin froze, staring at Qui-gon with wide eyes. "You looked for me?"

Turning to face the young man, Qui-gon nodded. "Every time I found a new lead I rushed away, I was always too late," closing his eyes at the thought of what Anakin had suffered, Qui-gon shook his head. "I'm sorry, I should never have allowed you to be taken."

"Don't," Anakin shook his head, "it wasn't your fault I was taken." Smiling slightly, Anakin shrugged, "if I remember correctly you did tell me to drop."

Qui-gon shook his head, he appreciated Anakin trying to make him feel better, but he had still failed him. "I should have been able to find you."

"You tried to find me," Anakin stared at him with eyes that shone with tears, "you _cared_ enough to try, and that's more than anyone's done for me in along time."

x

"Chancellor Palpatine, may we speak with you?"

Anakin hung back as Qui-gon approached the older man, for some reason he felt... uneasy.

the Chancellor turned around, "Master Qui-gon, I didn't expect to see you here." his gaze drifted to Anakin, "and who is this? A new Padawan?"

Qui-gon shook his head, "this is Anakin Skywalker, he's going to be helping protect Senator Amidala."

"Anakin Skywalker...?" Palpatine frowned, "The boy you found on Tatooine who was taken by the Sith?"

Qui-gon nodded, "he escaped when he heard the Senator was in danger." Smiling Qui-gon shrugged, "it's why we came to see you actually Chancellor. We need to take Senator Amidala back to Naboo, but I doubt she will be very... Co-operative."

"I will talk to her fro you. " Palpatine smiled, "Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that."

Qui-gon bowed to Palpatine, "Thank you, your Excellency."

Anakin stood staring at the Chancellor, for reasons he couldn't explain, he was, completely and utterly terrified of him.


	5. Chapter 4 So Close

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her. **_

_I am skipping a head a bit; no reason really, just that I was having a hard time finding a way to rewrite the air speeder chase with Qui-gon and my 'new' Anakin in it.  
_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

"I do not like this of hinding!"

Anakin smiled at Padme reasuringly, "don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, I doubt it won't take Obi-Wan long to find  
this bounty hunter."

Padme shook her head still irate, "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!"

Thinking of his argument with Obi-wan, Anakin shrugged. "Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."

He saw Padme blink in surprise, then she smiled slightly. "Anakin, you've grown up."

Swallowing he looked away, "everything that happened, made me mature faster. I had to, it was the only way if I wanted to survive it all."

"it must have been horrible for you," Padme tried to imagine, but nothing she thought of could have ever come close.

Biting his lip, Anakin felt the pain and hurt that he had bottled up burst within him. "It was worse than you could ever imagine," breathing heavily he clenched his fists. "They treated me like an animal, I was terrified all the time! In the beggining I didn't inderstand why, I still don't understand how they could do it!"

"They're evil Ani," padme told him as she shut her suitcase, "you can't expect anything else from them."

"I know," Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, "I know."

Smiling at him, Padme straightened. "Anakin, don't try to grow up too fast."

"But I am grown up," Anakin stood looking deep into her eyes, "you said it yourself."

Pamde felt her heart flutter and looked away from him, "please don't look at me like that."

Anakin continued to stare at her, "why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomefortable."

Anakin smiled as Padme turned way from him, "sorry M'Lady."

xxx

Qui-gon, Anakin and Padme were dressed in Outland peasant outfitsas they got up and headed for the door where Captain Typho, Dorme and Obi-wan were waiting to hand them their luggage.

Captain Typho smiled at Padme, "Be safe, M'Lady."

"Thank you, Captain." She returned his smile, "Take good care of Dormé... The threat's on you two now."

Dorme managed a strained smile, "He'll be safe with me."

They laughed, andPadme embraced her handmaiden. As they pulled away, Dorme started to weep.

Padme smiled at her, "You'll be fine."

"It's not me, M'Lady." Dorme looked at her tearfully, "I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?"

pamde looked towards Anakin and Qui-gon, "Then my Jedi protectors will have to prove how good they are."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly M'Lady," he said with a smile, "You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

Qui-gon smiled at her, "Time to go."

Padme nodded, "I know."

Padme gave Dorme one last hug as Anakin picked up the luggage, and the trio exited the speeder bus, where Artoo was waiting for them.

Obi-wan called after them, "may the Force be with you."

They headed off toward the giant Starfreighter. Padme swallowed, "Suddenly, I'm afraid..."

"This is my fust time travelling with other people," Anakin glanced at her, "I am too." Looking at Artoo; Anakin remembered what Qui-gon had told him about the droid, how it had been Artoo's fighter that had blown up the command ship on nabbo. He smiled at padme again, "don't worry. We've got Artoo with us."

Padme and Qui-gon looked at him and laughed.

xxx

Anakin ate ravenously, so absorbed in devouring the food that he didn't notice padme and Qui-gon's shocked expressions. Qui-gon cleared his throat, looking up Anakin frowned, "what?"

"I'm going to hate myself for asking," Qui-gon's voice was low as he stared at Anakin through horrified eyes, "but when was the last time you ate?"

Anakin bit his lip and looked down, "it doesn't matter." He didn't want to make Qui-gon or Padme feel bad, didn't want them to feel sorry for him.

"It does to us," Padme shook her head, "please tell us."

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath. The guards didn't bring food regularyly, or in any kind of pattern; some times he had gone up to a week with out food, "At least three days," it was probably more, but he didn't want to upset either of his companions.

Padme covered her mouth with a hand, while Qui-gon simple stared at him in horror. "I'm so sorry," his face was filled with guilt.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't feel sorry for myself," he told them, "why should you?" At their shocked looks, Anakin decided to change the topic. Cocking his head, he smiled. "What is it like?"

Padme blinked and frowned, "what?"

"Nabbo," Anakin smiled, "what's it like?"

Padme cocked her head then she smiled at Anakin, "it's... very peacful, it has lots of green, grassy plains and lakes."

Anakin smiled, "it sounds beautiful. And very different from Tatooine."

"Surely you've seen other planets_"

"No," Anakin shook his head, "I've seen the holding cells of several different ships, and the inside of six different cells that were on six different planets. But, I haven't actually seen any other planets, except Tatooine."

Qui-gon frowned, "you were moved six times?"

"Yeah," Anakin shrugged, "I was on Anzat for six months before they moved me the first time."

Qui-gon's eyes widened, "were you ever on Helska?"

"It was where they took me after Anzat_" Anakin froze, "you went there?"

"About a year after I traced you to Anzat," Qui-gon replied.

Padme was watching, her hand against her chest. "Did they take you to Anobis after that?" It had been the one time she had accompanied Qui-gon on one of his 'leads'.

Anakin nodded, then he gaped at Qui-gon in shock as he realised the truth. "You were the reason they moved me..." Looking at Qui-gon he felt his eyes fill with tears, "They moved me because you had found me."


	6. Chapter 5 Facing Fear

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough." Padme glanced at Qui-gon as she walked between him and Anakin, "I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job." Qui-gon told her, "I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office."

Padme shook her head, "Popular rule is not democracy, it gives the people what they want, not what they need." She smiled and shrugged, "I was relieved when my two terms were up. But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

Anakin smiled, carrying one of her suitcases. "I think the Republic needs you," he smiled at Padme, " I'm glad you chose to serve."

xxx

Anakin, Padme, Qui-gon and Artoo turned onto a side street, Anakin and Qui-gon were back in their Jedi robes, while Padme wore a beautiful simple dress. She stopped, beaming. "There's my house!"

When Padme and Qui-gon started forward, Anakin hung back. Padme turned back and laughed, "What? Don't say you're shy!"

Anakin shook his head, "No, but I..."

Suddenly, there were shouts from two little girls, as they come running toward Padme.

Padme grinned, "Ryoo! Pooja!" she scooped up the girls and hugged them.

As they see the droid, Ryoo and Pooja ran to hug him. Artoo whistled and beeped, making Padme laugh. Anakin, Qui-gon and Padme went on toward the  
house while the girls stayed played with Artoo.

xxx

Anakin, Padme and Qui-gon coming into the main room.

"Padmé!" Sola quickly pulled her sister into a hug, "You're late. Mom was worried."

Padme smiled, "We walked." glancing at Anakin and Qui-gon she smiled, "Master qui-gon you know my family, Anakin, this is my sister, Sola."

Sola smiled, "Hello Anakin."

Anakin managed a smile, "hello."

Sola sat as Jobal came in with a heaped bowl of steaming food, Padme smiled. " ...and this is my mother."

Jobal set the food on the table, "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." She said, smiling at Anakin.

Anakin nodded and smiled slightly, "A little."

padme rolled her eyes, "He's being polite, Mom. We're starving."

Ruwee grinned, "You came to the right place at the right time." he said as everyone sat and started passing food.

Sola frowned, "Anakin?" She glanced at Padme, "the little boy you knew on Tatooine?"

Anakin blinked and looked at Padme and Qui-gon, "does everyone know about me?" it certainly seemed that way.

padme shook her head, "no. I just talked about you a lot."

"She was very worried when you were taken," Jobal smiled, "I guess Master Qui-gon must have finally found you."

Qui-gon shook his head, "no. Anakin escaped on his own," he looked at Anakin and smiled. "He heard padme was in danger and came to help her."

Ruwee looked at Anakin impressed, "well, it was a very brave thing to do." He reached across and clasped Anakin's shoulder, "I'm glad Padme has such a caring friend."

Anakin went ramrod stiff at Ruwee's contact, pulling away he realised his breath was shaking, standing he swallowed and quickly excused himself before walking swiftly outside.

Ruwee stared in shock, "what did I do?"

Qui-gon frowned, then his eyes went wide; when Anakin had been introduced to Obi-wan he had refused his handshake, he'd stepped back away from Padme's hug when they had been reunited, the only time he had allowed anyone to touch him was Master Vokara Che when he had been healed and he had been stiff and trembling the entire time, he waited until everyone passed him before entering a room.

"He doesn't trust us," blinking at Padme, Sola, Ruwee and Jobal, he relaised he had spoken aloud.

Padme shook her head, "what should we do?"

Qui-gon frowned, he wanted to help Anakin; but if they pushed too hard, before he was ready they could shatter what little confidence and trust he had. "For now we should do nothing," he told Padme, looking at her family's confused expressions he shrugged, "He's had other people telling him what to do his entire life, We need to let him make the first move."

x

Anakin closed his eyes, he knew Ruwee hadn't meant him any harm, he knew the man had only been being friendly; but it wasn't what he was used to, and that was what had scared him the most. In his experience, physical contact had always come with pain; no one had reached out to him to sooth or comfort him, no one had held him while he had cried.

His shoulders shaking, Anakin clenched his fists; he was so sick on being afraid, of cringing everytime someone came near. He wanted to be able to have faith in people again, to trust and believe that there were good people left in the world, he wanted to be able to smile and laugh again.

He wanted to feel - to be - safe.

Taking a deep breath, he bit his lip; he was free, he had thought - naively - that he would instantly be unafraid, that he could simply pick up his life where he had left off; it wasn't that simple, it could never have been that simple. Breathing deeply to calm himself he glanced back into the house, he had to face his fear; he was not going to let it control him, he was not going to let Dooku have that power over him.

He had gained his freedom; but he would only be truely free, wheh he learned to let go of his fear.

"I will not be afraid," Anakin whispered, "not anymore." taking a deep breath, he walked back inside.

x

Padme looked up as Anakin walked in, "are you alright?"

"Yes," looking at Ruwee he bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

Ruwee shook his head, "it's alright." he smiled and shrugged, "It was my fault."

Anakin sat and looked down at his lap, "I didn't mean to be rude," looking up he swallowed, "I just... really don't like people touching me."

Padme fought the urge to reach out and squeeze Anakin's hand, "don't expect to much of yourself too soon."

Qui-gon smiled at him, "You won't always be afraid Ani," he told him gently, "just take your time. Give yourself a chance to recover, the rest will come with time."


	7. Chapter 6 Love

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_This chapter will be maily about Anakin and Padme - Together! - Also, Padme will not reswist her feelings in this chapter - or story - since I happen to think the 'no attachments' rule in the Jedi Code is just stupid. So, KnightOfHolyLight, this chapter is for you._

_Thankyou for your reviews, they have been very helpful and are greatly appreiciated._

_**CHAPTER** **SIX.**_

Padme and Anakin looked out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond, Padme smiled glancing at Anakin. "We used to come here for  
school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day." Looking out at the lake again, she leaned against the railing of the garden terrace. "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't like sand." He said quietly, "It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere." he looked at Padme, subconsciously reaching out to stroke the back of her arm. "Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth." It was also peaceful, and very beautiful. Padme looked at him, sunlight shone in her hair; she really did look like an angel.

He didn't think about it, didn't rationally decide to do it, leaning close to her, Anakin kissed her gently. Padme leaned into him, her eyes closed as she felt her heart beat fast_

Anakin pulled away, his heart beating fast for an entirely different reason. "I'm sorry." His breath shaking, Anakin looked away from Padme. "I shouldn't have done that," he shouldn't have, what would she do? Would she hit him? Yell and scream?

Padme reached out, "Ani." She hesitated and gently laid her hand against his arm, "it's ok."

Anakin stood stiffly, his chest heaving as he breathed fast and_ Wait, what did she say? "What?"

"It's ok," smiling Padme took his hands into her's, yes she had been surprised, but his reaction broke her heart; how many times had he been beaten for simply wanting comfort or love?

Anakin swallowed and stared at his hands in her's, it didn't bother him - normally anyone touching him had him cowering, but Padme's touch... Pdme's touch was calming. "You're not mad?"

"No," smiling Padme reached out to brush his shoulder length hair from his face, "I'm not mad Ani. You didn't do anything wrong."

Blinking, Anakin stood very still; it had been so long since anyone had accepted him, so long since anyone had been so reasuring and comforting. Padme smiled and gently leaned against his chest, "it's ok Ani."

x

Padme and Anakin sat in the middle of the idyllic hilly meadow, its lush grasses sprinkled with flowers. At a distance, a herd of shaaks grazed contentedly.

Beyond was the shimmering expanse of the lake, several other lakes stretched to the horizon. Padme shook her head, "I don't know."

Anakin snorted and looked at her disbelievingly, "Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me."

padme grinned. "Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"I don't know any mind tricks," Anakin told her truthfully, "anyway, they only work on the weak-minded." And Padme was anything but weak-minded.

padme smiled and shrugged, " All right... I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few  
years older then I..." padme told him, her eyes gleamed as she grinned, "he was very cute... dark curly hair... dreamy eyes..."

Anakin looked away uncomfortablly, "All right, I get the picture..." Looking back he sighed, "whatever happened to him?"

Padmeshrugged, "I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one."

Padme looked at Anakin and laughed, "You really don't like politicians, do you?"

Anakin cocked his head, "I might like one, but I'm not really sure about her." He said smiling, then he shook his head, "I don't think the system works."

Padme frowned, "How would you have it work?"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem," Anakin said softly, "then agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and do it."

Padme blinked and sat back, "That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree."

"Then they should be made to."

Padme stared at Anakin shocked, "By whom?" She asked, "Who's going to make them?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know... Someone."

Padme continued to look at him, "You?"

"No," Anakin shook his head again, "Of course not me."

"But someone?" Padme pushed, trying to understand.

Anakin nodded, looking straingt into her eyes. "Someone wise."

Padme shook her head, surprised by Anakin's seriousness. "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me.

Anakin looked down hiding his mischievious grin, "Well, if it works...

Padme stared at Anakin, completely shocked; he stared back at her, straight faced, but couldn't hold back his smile. Padme smiled and shook her head, "You're making fun of me!

Anakin grinned, his eyes dancing. "Oh no," he said sarcastically, "I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." Smiling he leaned forward and kissed her and held her against him, feeling truly content for the first time in years.

x

The shaak crossed in front of Padme with Anakin riding it, facing the shaak's tail. Anakin attempted to stand on the galloping Shaak's back, but the shaak bucked, and Anakin lost his balance and fell off.

Padme laughed even harder, until she saw Anakin try to get up; he struggled to rise, then crumpled and lay still. Concerned, Padme ran to where Anakin was lying face down in the grass. "Ani, Ani! Are you all right?"

She turned him over, he pulled a stupid face at her before he burst out laughing. Padme yelped in mock fury and took a swing at him, Anakin caught her arm and rolled over in the grass, still laughing they stared at each other looking into each other's eyes.

xxx

Qui-gon noticed the difference in Anakin immediately, he seemed - happier, a little less aprehensive and more confident. Then he saw Padme smiling at him as they walked in together, he frowned, what had she done?

"Anakin?" Smiling he walked forward, "I thought we might start your training today."

Anakin froze, and smiled; a real smile, one that lit up his eyes. "I'd love to."

Qui-gon cocked his head, he was surprised at the instant agreement; he had thought Anakin would be hesistant, more cautious - he hadn't expected this, hadn't thought that Anakin would be so trusting so soon. "Then come with me, and we'll begin."


	8. Chapter 7 Family

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_Again, I will be skipping forward slightly - because I don't know how to actually write Anakin's training. Also when Anakin speaks 'Huttese', it will be in english and italics. I was just trying to sve time, raher than have the huttese and then english translation._

_Thankyou again for your reviews, your thoughts are appreiciated._

_**CHAPTER** **SEVEN.**_

The fire blazed in the open hearth, Padme and Anakin were sitting in front of it, gazing into the flames. Anakin closed his eyes, a single tear slid down his cheek as he thought about how his life had changed; only a few dyas ago he hadn't believed he had a future, hadn't thought that anything would ever change. And now... Now he was free.

He was breaking through the fear that had surrounded him for so long, for the first time in his life, he was in control.

"Ani?" Padme reached out and stroked his cheek, "what's wrong."

Wrong? Blinking back his tears he paused and smiled realising what had concerned her. "I'm ok," he was more than ok.

"Anakin, you're crying." Padme shook her head, "that's not 'ok'."

Smiling Anakin raised his hand to cover her's, "is it ok if I mean it?" Looking at her, Anakin shrugged. "I just realised that I'm truly free," squeezing her hand he smiled. "Before when I thought about the future, all I had was nightmares, now I dream. because of you."

Tears came to Padme's eyes at his admission, "I've always dreamed," she whispered, "but I never thought they'd come true."

xxx

Anakin tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, he muttered incoherently to himself, sweat formed on his forehead, He thrashed violently. and cried out. "No..." his voice was a terrible moan, "No... No... Mom!... Don't, no, don't!"

x

Anakin was on the balcony overlooking the gardens, after a moment, Padme and Qui-gon walked onto the balcony behind him. Padme hesitated as she realised he was meditating, turning around she moved to leave.

Anakin stood with his back to her and Qui-gon, his eyes closed. "Don't go."

Padme frowned, "I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing."

Padme and Qui-gon looked at eached other, Padme took a deep breath. "You had a nightmare last night."

Anakin shook his head, "I didn't."

Qui-gon sighed, "we heard you."

Anakin opened his eyes and looked at him, glancing at Padme he sighed. "I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now." he said quietly, his breath shook. "She is suffering, in pain..." Closing his eyes, Anakin swallowed and looked at Qui-gon, "I know I'll be ruining any chance at joining the Jedi Order, but I have to go. I have to help her!" Looking at Padme he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't have a choice."

Padme paused for a second, then she shrugged. "I'll go with you. That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying the jedi Council."

Anakin frowned, "What about the jedi Council? They said to stay here."

Padme smiled and took his hand, Qui-gon grinned at him, "I guess we won't tell them, will we?"

xxx

"_I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker_." Anakin said, surpirsed at how easily the language came back to him.

Watto looked at him suspiciously, He stared at padme and Qui-gon then back to Anakin. "Ani?" he stared at Anakin, questioningly. "Little Ani?"

Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands Whired into life. Watto blinked at it, then he looked at Anakin. "You are Ani! It is you!" then he frowned, "Shim said you were taken. She was devestated..." Watto broke off and griined, "but here you are. Ya sure sprouted!"

Anakin stared back at Watto, "My mother..."

"Oh, yeah..." Watto suddenly looked uncomfortable, "she's not mine no more... I sold her."

Anakin felt a spark of anger flare within him, "you sold her."

"Years ago." Watto told him, "Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business." He shrugged and continued, "I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her!"

"Do you know where they are?" Anakin asked, his anger fading at the thought of his Mother being freed.

"A Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

Anakin folded his arms and stared at Watto, "I'd like to know."

Anakin's grim look meant business and Watto got the hint quickly. "Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records."

As Anakin let Watto guide him as they walked into the shop, Padme smiled. "He's come so far," it was hard to believe that only a few short days ago, Anakin had been terrified at the thought of touching anyone.

Qui-gon smiled, "I think that has more to do with you than me."

padme froze, she hadn't been aware that Qui-gon knew about her and Anakin. "You know?"

"It's alright," Qui-gon shook his head, "I don't have a problem with it." He told her, "he needs you."

Padme shook her head, "the Jedi Council won't agree with us being together."

"Probably not," Qui-gon agreed, "they also probably won't agree with Anakin being a Jedi." he looked at Padme and shrugged, "it's why I've been thinking for a while now, of suggesting a 'middle ground', so that he can train in the Force while not having to adhere to all of the rules of the Jedi Code."

Padme blinked, "do you think they will agree to that?"

Qui-gon frowned and sighed, "I don't know."

Anakin appeared, walking out of the shop. he managed a smile, "I know where we need to go."

x

The Naboo Starship descended, hovering before it landed on a bluff, Anakin, Qui-gon and padme got out; they looked down from the edge of  
the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below.

Padme looked at Artoo as the droid exited the ship, "stay with the ship, Artoo." She started down the trail toward the homestead, following Anakin ana Qui-gon.

Threepio was working outside the homestead. He looks up as Qui-gon, Padme and Anakin arrived. "Oh, hello. How might I be of service? A am See..."

Anakin's eyes widened and he grinned, "Threepio?"

"Oh, my... Oh, my maker!" The protocl droid exclaimed, "Master Anakin! I knew you would return, I knew you would! And this must be Miss Padmé and master Qui-gon."

Padme smiled at Threepio, "Hello, Threepio."

Anakin took a deep breath, "I've come to see my mother."

Threepio paused for a moment before he replied, "I think... I think... Perhaps we'd better go indoors."

x

"Master Cliegg, Master Lars! Might I present two important visitors?"

Anakin stood with Padme and Qui-gon as a young man came out into the courtyard followed closely by a pretty young woman.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. "I'm Anakin Skywalker.

"Owen Lars." Owen held out his hand, "This is my girlfriend, Beru."

Beru smiled at them, "Hello."

Padme stepped forward, "I'm Padme, and this is Master Qui-gon."

Owen looked at Anakin and shrugged, "I guess I'm your stepbrother." He smiled slightly, "Shmi always had a feeling you'd show up one day."

Anakin bit his lip, "Is my mother here?"

"No, she's not."

The man came from the house on a small floating chair, One of his legs was heavily bandaged; the other was missing. He balanced awkwardly and held out a hand. "I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife..." Anakin hesitantly shook his hand, "Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."

x

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders."

Cliegg, Owen, Anakin, Padme and Qui-gon sat around the table, Beru brought the drinks in from the kitchen. Cliegg continued, "Your mother had gone out early, like she alwaysdid, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators." The older man paused and closeed his eyes, "From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her." He shook his head, "Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back." His gaze locked on Anakin, "I'd be with them, only... after I lost my leg I just ouldn't ride any more... until I heal."

Cleigg grimaced as he eased his throbbing leg, he looked at Anakin, "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it." he sighed softly, "I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

No one spke as Cliegg finished, then Anakin abruptly stood up and headed for the door. owen frowned, "Where are you going?"

Looking back at him, Anakin took a deep breath. "To find my mother."

"Your mother's dead, son." Cliegg told him gently, "Accept it."

Anakin shook his head and strode outside, Qui-gon watched him leave and then stood. Looking at Padme he sighed, "we can't let him go alone."

padme nodded, "I'll be safe here." She said quietly, "go, he needs you now."

xxx

It didn't take them long to find the Tusken camp site, Anakin and Qui-gon got off the bikes and krept to the edge; they looked over to see the Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp had two Tusken guards outside it.

Qui-gon turned to Anakin, "what ever we find here Ani, you mustn't allow yourself to become angry."

Anakin nodded stiffly, "I know."

"I mean it Anakin," Qui-gon looked at him seriously, "we may not be able to save her."

Anakin blinked and shook his head, "I know she's alive_"

"She might not make it Ani," Qui-gon smiled reausringly as Anakin looked at him in horror, "I'll do what I can to help her, but you have to accept right now, that we might be too late."

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded, "ok."

"What ever we find, we must simply take your Mother and leave," Qui-gon reached out and gently squeezed Anakin's shoulder, "you cannot take revenge or their actions."

Anakin nodded and dropped off the edge of the cliff to the camp below; sighing Qui-gon silently followed, hoping that his wrods were enough to quell the anger that had been growing since Anakin had discovered what had happened to his Mother.

Anakin and Qui-gon krept through the camp, working their way from hut to hut, flattening themselves against the walls, using the shadows to hide themselves until they arrived at the guarded hut. They quietly slipped around to the back, Anakin took out h his lightsaber and cut into the base of the wall.

A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierced the gloom of the hut. By its light, Anakin saw his Mother hanging  
from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. He gently freed her, taking her into his arms and lowering her gently to the ground. Her eyes were closed. Her face bloodied, She had been terribly beaten; Anakin craddled her tenderly. "Mom..." he called quietly as Qui-gon knelt beside him and placed a hand on her shoulder, " Mom..."

Shmi's eyelids fluttered and barely opened. She stared up at Anakin, then blinked and frowned as she saw Qui-gon. "Ani... Is it you...?"

Anakin gave a small choked gasp. "I'm here, Mom. You're safe." Smiling shakily he held her close, ""I'm going to get you out of here."

Shmi smiled at him, her eyes slowly focusing on his face. "You look so handsome," she smiled and raised hand up to gently cup his cheek. "My son... my  
grown-up son." tears filled her eyes, "I thought I would never see you again."

Anakin smiled weakly, "you told me that we would see each other again." He grinned, "you're always right."

Shmi laughed weakly and smiled as she looked at Qui-gon, "you found him?"

Qui-gon shook his head, "he escaped himself." He told her, as he gently used the Force to heal some of Shmi's injuries, "you remember Padme?" At Shmi's nod, he smiled, "Anakin found out she was in danger and got himself free so that he could help her."

Shmi looked up at Anakin, "I'm so proud of you, Ani."

Anakin sniffed and blinked back tears, "I missed you so much."

As Shmi's eyes fluttered closed, Anakin felt his heart slam to a stop. "Mom...!"

"It's alright Ani," Qui-gon gripped his shoulder gently as he stood, "she's just sleeping."

Anakin sat still fro a moment, "will she be alright?"

"If we leave now, and get her propper medical attention she will be fine." Qui-gon told him as Anakin stood slowly. "we need to leave Anakin."

Nodding Anakin held his Mother close to his chest, "if she'd died..." clsing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath. "Thankyou, for coming with me, and for helping her."

Qui-gon nodded, "now, we must leave, before the Tusken's notice we're here."

x

Padme looked up and frowned, then she leaped to her feet as she sound grew louder. "They're back!" They all ran out of the homestead to meet them as Anakin and Qui-gon arrived.

Anakin stopped, slowly sliding from the speeder-bike; his Mother nestled gently in his arms, he looked at Cliegg who swallowed and cleared his throat "is she alive?"

Anakin nodded, "yes." he felt relief flood through himas he looked at Qui-gon and smiled his thanks, "she's going to be fine."


	9. Chapter 8 Hero Complex?

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to have a niceish moment before Geonosis. And, a friend came up with this idea... Tell me, do you think my new Anakin has a hero complex?  
_

_**CHAPTER** **EIGHT.**_

A rough hologram of OBI-WAN was projected in front of Anakin, Qui-gon and Padme; they watched the flickering image. _"My long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."_

Padme turned and reached over to a control board and pushed a button to transmit the message.

_"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis."_

x

The members of the Jedi Council stood around the hologram of Obi-wan_ "The Trade Federation is to take taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy_  
_ Gunray..."_

_x  
_

Anakin, Padme and Qui-gon continued to listen to Obi-wan's message. _"... Is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."_

x

The Council members continued to listen to Obi-wan._ "The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... Wait!"_

x

On the ship, Anakin, Padme and Qui-gon watched as Obi-wan was attacked by Droidekas; the hologram cut off abruptly. Anakin jumped up, agitated and worried, Qui-gon is silent as he fought to control his own worry.

x

The Council members also witnessed the attack on Obi-wan; Yoda looked to Master Windu, "More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed."

Master Windu nodded, "I agree."

x

Padme, qui-gon and Anakin watched a hologram of Master windu._ "Qui-gon, Anakin. We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."_

Qui-gon nodded, "Understood, Master."

The hologram switched off. Padme frowned, looking at the readout on the ship's control panel. "They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy." She pointed to the control panel, "Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

Padme started to hit buttons and flick switches, Anakin put a hand over hers, stopping her. She stared at him. "We don't know that he's still alive," he couldn't risk her life.

Padme shook her head, Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die?" She couldn't believe that Anakin, that _Qui-gon, _could just sit there and do nothing! "She looked at Qui-gon, "he's your friend!"

"He's like a son," Qui-gon whispered, he wanted to go but_"

"You heard Master Windu, " Anakin said, "He gave us strict orders to stay here."

Padme snorted, "He gave you strict orders to protect me..." she pulled her hand free and flicked more switches. The  
engines fired. "...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."

Anakin grinned, then froze. "Wait..." He looked back towards the Lars' Homestead, "...I have to say goodbye to my Mom," he couldn't just leave her and disappear again.

"We don't have time Ani," Padme shook her head, "Obi-wan needs help, now!"

Anakin closed his eyes, "I'll be fast."

"Anakin_!"

Padme gaped as Anakin ran from the ship, looking at Qui-gon she closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.

x

Anakin dashed inside and knelt beside his Mother, Shmi smiled weakly. "You're in a hurry."

"I have to go," Anakin looked at her and sighed softly, "we have to help Obi-wan..." He told her, "... He's a friend, and he's in trouble."

Shmi smiled and nodded, "then you should go."

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," Anakin hugged her, "I love you Mom."

Owen and Beru smiled, Shmi stroked his hair back from his face. "I'm so proud of you," she sat up and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much."

Cliegg chuckled as Anakin stood, "who knew you'd have a hero complex."

Anakin frowned, "I'm just helping my friends and family." he said confused, "I don't see how that's being a hero."

"You saved me, Ani." Shmi smiled at him, "you found me when no one else could." She reached up and took is hand, "you escaped a life of pain and cruelty to protect a friend you hadn't seen in ten years, and now you're going to save another friend, just after you saved me." Smiling she shrugged weakly, wincing slightly, "you are a hero... And I am so proud."

Anakin smiled at his Mother, "I'm proud of you too Mom." He took a deep breath, "I have to go." Crouching he hugged Shmi close, "I love you." Standing he smiled at his Mother and his new family, and turned and ran back to the ship.

xxx

Anakin frowned as they flew though hyperspace, "do you think I have a hero complex?"

Padme frowned and cocked her head, "who said that?"

"Cliegg," Anakin smiled and shook his head, "he said that he thought I had a hero complex."

Qui-gon chuckled, "well, you do keep trying to help people."

"And that's a bad thing?" Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to do the right thing." He frowned and shook his head, "if that's all it takes to be a hero, than I can't understand why more people aren't 'heroes'."

Padme shrugged sadly, "a lot of people are greedy, they think only of themselves."

"It's a shame, but it's true." qui-gon said softly, "that's why people who do the right thing and help people, and do it again and again, are heroes."

Anakin shook his head, "I really doesn't seem that hard to me."

Padme smiled and gripped his hand, "heroics don't come naturally to everyone." She told him, looking at him with love and pride shining in her eyes. "That's why the people who do great things and help people are so special."


	10. Chapter 9 Execution

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_Another jump forward, but then we all know how Anakin and Padme - And Qui-gon - would have been caught on Geonosis, this will pick up with a dark scene between Anakin and Dooku before trio join Obi-wan in the arena. Warning for torture ahead._

_**CHAPTER** **NINE.**_

Anakin gritted his teeth, biting his lip to keep from crying out as the whip lashed his back again, and again, and again, and again, and again; each strike intensified the fiery pain, he balled his hands into fists and kept his jaw clenched tight, refusing to give Dooku the pleasure of hearing him scream.

He had learned to accept this treatment, it was nothing new; the pain was nothing he hadn't bore before and it was nothing he couldn't bear now, he would _not_ give in.

"This is your last chance," Dooku's voice was cold, "you will join me, or die."

panting, Anakin closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, crying out again as the whip cracked against his back. "You better hop I die," his voice was calm somehow, despite the agony of the torture, "because I will _never _join you." Twisting his head around to look at the'd Sith Lord, Anakin looked him straight in the eye. "I will kill you," not because he was angry, not because he wanted revenge; but because it was the right thing to do.

Dooku snorted and brought the whip crashing down...

x

Padme and Qui-gon gasped in horror as Anakin was dragged out to the tunnel that lead to the Execution Arena, he had been taken by Dooku more than an hour ago - although it wasn't Dooku who brought him back now - The pair of Geonosians shoved him onto the cart with Padme, he fell to his knees and gasped raggedly; his eyes squeezed tightly shut against the pain.

Padme knelt and helped him to his feet, "Anakin. Are you alright?"

Breathing heavily, Anakin opened his eyes and nodded. "I'll be fine," his voice shook slightly, from pain and shock, but he was not afraid; he had learned to deal with physical pain long ago.

Standing in a cart beside padme and Anakin's, Qui-gon looked horrifed, "I'm sorry Ani."

Shakin his head, Anakin winced. "I'ts not your fault," he looked at Qui-gon and took a deep breath, "I'll be alright."

Before he could answer, Qui-gon's cart jerked forward and trundled out into the arena. Anakin looked at Padme, "don't be afraid," he would never let anything happen to her.

Padme shook her head, "I'm not afraid." Not for herself anyway, she was only afraid for him; after what he had been through, how could he be alright? "We'll be alright," they had to be, she had to believe that they could survive this. "I love you Anakin."

Anakin blinked, "You love me...?" He couldn't believe what he had heard, he had hoped, _dreamed_, that she felt the same way he did; but she had never said it, until now. "You're not just saying that because we're about to die are you?"

Padme shook her head, "I do not believe that we will die, but if we do, I want you to know that I truly, deeply love you.." She leaned towards Anakin, their lips met in a passionate, inimate kiss; niether one noticed when the cart moved forward, into the blinding sunlight.

x

Obi-wan groaned when Qui-gon was brought out, this was not what he'd hoped his old master would do; he needed to protecting...

His eyes went wide as he saw them, only a few seconds after Qui-gon; Padme and Anakin leaned into each other, oblivious to the crowd around them. The kiss only ended when the cart stopped and they were forced off, Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon sternly. "I was beggining to wonder if you'd got my message," they didn't have time to focus on Padme and Anakin's relationship now.

Qui-gon raised his eyebrows as he was pulled to the post beside Obi-wan, "we retransmitted your message, just as you requested."

"And then we came to save you," Anakin told him as he was chained to the pole between Qui-gon and Padme.

Obi-wan snorted, "good job." then he frowned, noticing the way Anakin stood far too straight, his taut facial expression, tight berathing; exactly the way he had looked when_ "Are you alright?"

Anakin closed his eyes, "I'm fine." His back seared with pain, but it was nothing new; he would not let Dooku ruin everything he had achieved.

Padme growled furiously, "Dooku beat him."

Her voice was livid with rage, her eyes snapping with fury. Anakin blinked, completely shocked; she was angry because he was hurt, no one had ever cared before, he smiled at her and shook his head. "I will be alright Padme," he was used to this; he was not used to people caring when he was hurt, it touched him deeply and he loved Padme for that.

He was greatful to both her and Qui-gon, without them, he would never have learned to trust again. He wouldn't know what it was to be happy, to have a purpose; he wouldn't have known what it was like to love. He owed so much to them both, but he owed Padme more; ir not for her, he never would have had the strength or courage to find his freedom.

_Ok, Ok. I know I didn't actually 'rescue' Obi-wan, but everytime I tried to continue, I screwed up and made the arena fight scene and Jedi rescue seem childish - and it's not like we don't all know what happened.- The next Chapter will be the Epilogue - story will continue with Part Two and will not be written as a new story, but will just carry on in this story through the ROTS timeline. Next up, Council's Decision - Dooku vs Anakin+Obi-wan duel, dreamed/remembered by Anakin+Obi-wan and... __Padme+Anakin's Wedding! YAY!_

_Ideas For Changes In ROTS Timeline._

__ Anakin doesn't kill Dooku - Qui-gon talks him out of it?_

__ Dooku killed by bounty hunter hired by Palpatine?_

__ ANAKIN DOESN'T TURN TO THE DARKSIDE! This is a definate, non-negotiable event, as it wa my whole reason for a rewrite and keeping Qui-gon alive!_

__ Palpatine escapes, returns as the 'Big Bad' in a sequel?_

_Please review, I want feedback. _


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**EPILOGUE****.**_

_"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed __today, Dooku," Anakin's voice was strained as he fought to control his anger.  
_

_Obi-wan looked at Anakin, "We'll take him together - you go in __slowly on the..."_

_'"No," Anakin snarled, moving forward, "I'm taking him now!"_

_"Anakin, no!" Obi-wan couldn't stop him as charged across the open space at Dooku, who __smiled faintly, watching him raised his __lightsaber; At the last moment, Dooku thrust out an __arm and unleashed a blast of Force lightning. Anakin was __hurled across the room, and slammed into the opposite wall; h__e slumped to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious. _

_Dooku__ moved toward Obi-wan, "As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond __yours."_

_Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't think so." He ignited his lightsaber, Dooku smiled and ignited his own. Obi-wan came in fast, swinging at Dooku's head, Dooku __parried the cut easily; As they fought, it quickly __becomes clear that Dooku was the complete swordsman, __elegant, graceful, classical - a master of the old style._

_"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me." Dooku taunted, "Yoda holds __you in such high esteem."_

_Dooku parried another cut and then thrust forward, Obi-wan __stepped back quickly, panting for breath, taking a deep breath he got a fresh grip on his __lightsaber and came in dagain. For a moment, he drove __Dooku back. Then the Sith Lord's superior skill began to __tell again, and he forced Obi-wan to retreat._

_Dooku increased the tempo of his attack, pushing Obi-wan to the limit to def __end himself; Dooku pressed his attack, his_  
_ lightsaber flashed._

_Obi-wan cried out as he was wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh; he __stumbled back,tripped and fell. His __lightsaber skittered across the floor._

_Dooku raised his lightsaber, Obi-wan looked up at him __helplessly; Dooku's lightsaber flashed down__

_ And clashed __against Anakin's lightsaber! Dooku and Anakin stared __eyeball to eyeball. "That's brave of you, boy - but you're no match for me." He sneered at him, "I __would have thought you'd have learned your lesson by now."_

_Anakinstared at Dooku, completely un afraid. "I'm a slow learner." _

_He charged at Dooku, the force of his attack_  
_ caught the Sith Lord slightly off balance; Anakin's lightsaber __flashed, Dooku drew back. "You may have learned a few skills, but it won't be enough to defeat me__."_

_Anakin growled, his voice dangerously low. "Don't bet on it!"_

_"Anakin!" Obi-wan used the Force to catch his lightsaber and he __tossed it to Anakin, with two lightsabers, Anakin attacked; Dooku __parried and pushed his own attack. It was no contest, Anakin __was driven back against the wall; He lost one lightsaber,__in one flashing move, Dooku __cut off Anakin's arm at the elbow, Anakin__ dropped to the ground in agony.._.

Anakin jerked awake, his breath shook as he slowly calmed himself; it was over, he was safe; rolling over, he looked at Padme, she smiled at him sleepily and stroked his hair. "Another nightmare?"

Anakin nodded, it had only been a handful of days since the events at Geonosis; he had been released from the Temple of Healing, and had promptly moved into Padme's apartments.

Padme gently kissed him, "you're alright?"

"It was just a dream," closing his eyes he took a deep breath. "Only a deam," a bad dream, but still, just a dream. He sat up and sighed, "the council is making their decision today." Qui-gon had adressed them when they had arrived back on Coruscant, he had surprised Anakin with his proposal, as well as the Council; the Jedi Masters had needed time to consider the request.

Anakin was hopeful, if it went as Qui-gon had planned; He would be able to continue his training, he wouldn't be able to call himself a Jedi, but it also meant that he wouldn't have to follow all the rules of the Jedi Order - he could be with Padme.

padme smiled, "do you think they'll agree with Master Qui-gon's idea?"

Anakin frowned and shook his head, "I don't know."

xxx

Qui-gon stood in the center of the council Chamber, Master Yoda had summoned him after the Council had made their decision; only he remained, the Aging Jedi looked at him sternly. "Agree with your proposal regaring Anakin, the Council does." He said quietly, "but continue to train him, you will not."

Qui-gon blinked, "may I ask why?" Anakin needed someone he was familiar with, someone he trusted.

Yoda sighed softly, "too attached to him you are. See clearly his faults, you cannot."

"Who is to train him?"

Standing, Yoda smiled, "handle his training, Obi-wan will."

Obi-wan, Qui-gon relaxed; Anakin trusted him, and his former Padawan was friendly with him. He smiled as Yoda ushered him out of the Council Chamber, Anakin was going to be delighted.

x

For a moment, Anakin stared at Qui-gon in shock - the Council had agreed? He was going to be trained? A slow smile tugged at his lips, growing into a wide grin. "Thankyou," without qui-gon's help, he wouldn't have had this opportunity.

padme let out a small cry, laughing, she hugged Anakin tightly. "This is wonderful!"

Anakin suddenly started and groaned, "uh-ho."

padme frowned, "waht?"

Anakin had gone pale, he swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "I forgot to tell Mom we're getting married," she was going to kill him.

Padme laughed and shook her head, "we'll pick her up from tattoine when we leave, and make it a surprise."

Anakin snorted, "she'll know I forgot." His Mother could always catch him in a lie, it was why he had never lied to her - well, that and because she had raised him not to.

Qui-gon laughed, "well, at least you didn't get married before you told her."

Anakin laughed and nodded, then he cocked his head. "Qui-gon, would you come to our Wedding?"

xxx

Anakin walked towards his Mother's home, holding Padme's hand in his left. "She's never going to believe that I wanted to surprise her," he looked at Padme, "I can't lie to her." He couldn't lie at all.

padme shook her head, "just tell her that we're getting married and you came to get her and Owen and Beru and Cliegg_"

"She'll know."

Padme rolled her eyes, "ok. So what do you suggest?"

x

Shmi looked up as Threepio entered, her eyes widened. "Ani!" She stood, rushing towards her son_ She froze in mid step, her eyes lingering on the silver, metal arm. "Anakin, what happened to your arm?"

Beru and Owen gasped, Anakin bit his lip and shrugged. "It... got cut off." He swallowed and shook his head, "it doesn't matter. It's not why I'm here." He reached for padme and grinned, "I wanted to take you to Naboo for my wedding."

Shmi's eyes widened again, "Ani..." Tears gathered in her eyes, she would talk to him later about his arm. She whirled around, "get packed, we're leaving, right now."

xxx

Ruwee stood with Jobal, Sola, Ryu and Pooja, they waited, watching as Anakin and Padme walked closer with master Qui-gon and Anakin's family.

They stopped before the assembled family, Padme smailed and threw her arms around her mother. Jobal smiled and hugged her tightly, "we're all so happy for you."

Ruwee staredf at Anakin, usually he would have embraced his - soon-to-be - son, but he knew Anakin didn't like to be touched_

So when Anakin grinned and held out his hand to him, Ruwee felt his mouth drop open. Padme's laughter filled his ears as he shook Anakin's hand, he shook his head. "Last time I saw you, you, ah."

Anakin chuckled, "thanks to Padme," he glanced at Qui-gon, "and Master Qui-gon. I learned to trust again," he took padme's hand and smiled, "I learned to _love_, again."

xxx

In a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake, Anakin and Padme stand before a Naboo Holy Man.

qui-gon, Shmi, Owen, Beru and Cliegg stood by, watching with Ryu, Pooja, Jobal, Sola and Ruwee, as the Holy Man blessed the happy couple; Anakin smiled as he took Padme's hands in his, "I love you." She was his strength, his courage and his love. "without you, I don't want to think of what I would have become."

Padme smiled up at him, "I love you too." She stepped in close, and, amid the gently falling rose petals, Anakin and Padme kissed.

Shmi sniffed and wiped her eyes, she'd all but given up hope of ever seeing Anakin again, and now, now he was a grown man, he was happy, he was safe; and she was more than proud of her son.

_I re-did this, after realising that I had fogotten to put padme's family in the wedding. Hope it's ok.  
_


	12. AURTHORS NOTE

**_PART TWO!_**

_Set during ROTS timeline, will be changed from movie, but will follow the major events with a different - in my opinion, better ending. _

_For all my readers - and reviewers - I cannot wait to start the final part in this story... And then, my original sequel. Will Anakin kill Dooku? Will Padme survive? Will the Jedi Order/Republic be saved?_

_Who the hell knows!_

_Seriously, I mean it - Even I don't know._


	13. Chapter 12 Prologue

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_Will begin after Anakin, Obi-wan and Qui-gon find the Chancellor; after all, that's where the changes begin, up until then I was just trying to find a way to add Qui-gon and it just wasn't working. __So, first up..._

_Anakin/Dooku duel!_

_Dooku's fate is in Anakin's hands._

_Also I wanted to add that Anakin _is _a Jedi Knight in this Part, due to his heroic actions in the war, the Council made the right decision._

_**PROLOGUE.**_

The elevator door opened and the three Jedi carefully make their way into the main room of the General's Quarters. Palpatine sat at the far end, Anakin, Obi-wan and Qui-gon moved toward the Chancellor, as they got closer to Palpatine, they saw a very distressed look on the Chancellor's face.

Obi-wan bowed, "Chancellor."

Anakin stood in front of him, "are you all right?"

Palpatine's gaze was locked somewhere behind them, "Count Dooku."

Qui-gon,Obi-wan and Anakin turned around, Dooku stood above the Jedi, on a balcony, with two Super Battle Droids; He looked down at the two Jedi for a moment before jumping down to the main level.

"This time we will do it together," Obi-wan said quietly to Anakin, as he, Qui-gon and Anakin moved towards Dooku.

Anakin nodded, "I was about to say that."

Behind them, Palpatine cried desperately. "Get help! You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord!"

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-wan turned his head twoards the Chancellor, "Sith Lords are our specialty."

Obi-wan, Qui-gon and Anakin threw off their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers.

Dooku walked towards them, "Your swords, please, Master Jedi." He said casually, "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

The tree Jedi moved towards Dooku, Obi-wan shook his head. "You won't get away this time, Dooku."

Obi-wan, Anakin and Qui-gon moved together as they charged at Dooku...

x

Anakin attacked Dooku with a new ferociousness; he was alone now, Obi-wan and Qui-gon were both unconscious. Breathing hard, Anakin rushed foward in one last energized charge, he pushed his attack, getting inside the Sith Lord's defense and with one controled slice, cut off Dooku's hands.

He caught the lightsaber as it dropped from the severed Sith Lord's hand, Dooku sunk to the floor as Anakin puts the two lightsabers to his neck.

"Good, Anakin, good." Palpatine smiled at him, "Kill him..." He commanded, "Kill him now!"

Anakin wavered, he stared at Dooku. "I shouldn't..."

Palpatine's voice turned into a snarl, "Do it!"

Anakin froze, and frowned; given his history with the Sith Lord it would have been understandable if killed him, if he killed Dooku, he would be taking revenge for years of torture and suffering, but Jedi did not take revenge. Then a realisation struck him, he had _defeated _him; if he killed him now, even he couldn't be sure it wouldn't be for revenge - if the Sith Lord was spared, he would either be locked away, or executed for his crimes.

Either way, Anakin need never see - or fear - him again.

Lowering the lightsabers, Anakin shook his head. "He will stand trial for his crimes," and justice would be served.

Qui-gon had regained consciousness, and found himself swelling with pride for his young friend. Only a scant few years ago, he would not have hesitated in killing Dooku; he had come a long way from the traumatised young man who had escaped from ten years of agonising torture, to be able to show mercy to the very man responsible for his suffering.

Qui-gon smiled as he stood, Anakin was the Chosen One; he was sure of it.

_I know, I know. Anakin didn't kill Dooku._

_but I talked about it with a friend and she thought that it would be better to show how far Anakin had come, how he had overcome his difficult past and put it behind him. She thought that it would be a good idea for Anakin to show mercy, and that it also gave Palpatine one less thing to manipulate Anakin to the darkside._

_Dooku will die... very, very, soon. He will get what he deserves, have no fear; I will make sure of it. _


	14. Chapter 13 Joy And Horror

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

The small Jedi Shuttle carrying Palpatine and the Jedi arrived at the landing platform, there were a dozen senators, including Bail Organa, Jar jar Binks and C-3PO, waiting for them. Palpatine, Artoo and Anakin got out of the shuttle wjile Obi-wan and Qui-gon stayed in the doorway of the Jedi Shuttle.

Anakin forwned at Obi-wan. "Aren't you coming, Master?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics, we have to report to the Council." He smiled and shrugged, "Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

Anakin blinked and held up a hand, "Hold on, this whole operation was your idea." He reminded Obi-wan while Qui-gon began to chuckle. "You planned it, You led the rescue operation."

Obi-wan grinned, "Let us not forget, Anakin, that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids, you captured Count Dooku, and you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "All because of your training."

Obi-wan continued to grin, while Qui-gon finally cut in. "Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero."

Obi-wan's eyes gleamed, "and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

Anakin sighed and relented, "All right. But you owe me..." He told Obi-wan, "and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth time," Obi-wan corrected, as Qui-gon burst into laughter, he shook his head. "that business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count." He told Anakin as the shuttle began to move.

"Anakin!" Padme's voice was filled with delight as she threw herself into his arms, Anakin's face lit up as he spun her around, kissing her as he set her on the ground. Padme leaned against his chest, running her hands through his hair. "There were whispers . . . that you'd been killed."

Anakin laughed and shook his head, " I'm all right." He held her close, "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime." he told her, his voice soft, "And it might have been ... If the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the Outer Rim sieges."

As he leant in to kiss her again, Padme pulled back, aware of the senators watching them. "Wait, not here."

Anakin chuckled, "yes here," his eyes raised to look at the senators, " I missed you padme, I don't care what they think of us."

Padme shook her head, " Anakin, don't say things like that." The last thing they needed was to be creating a scandle, the Jedi might have allowed their marriage to stand, but ever since Anakin had been made a Jedi Knight they had shown how little they aproved.

Anakin sighed and pulled her close, then he frowned. "Are you all right? You're trembling." he pushed her back and held her shoulders, "What's going on?"

Padme smiled at him, "something wonderful has happened." She stared up at him and her smile widened, "Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin stared in shock, then his eyes widened and he smiled. "that's," his breath shook, "that's wonderful."

Shaking her head, Padme stared at him. "What if the Jedi Council doesn't aprove?" They already barely tollerated their marriage, how would they react to Anakin having a child?

Anakin shook his head, "we're not going to worry about anything just now." he smiled at him, "this is a happy moment," he told her, his eyes shining with unshed tears of joy, "the happiest moment of my life."

x

The explosion was sudden, the blast enormous.

Anakin's head snapped to look towards the sound, flames and smoke billowed from the crashing shuttle - the shuttle Dooku had been transported in. His eyes wide, Anakin stepped away from padme, "stay here," he told her, already running as the wrecked shuttle crashed to the ground.

Several air-speeders had been caught in the blast, spiralling out of control; two chrashed into the same apartment building, three slammed into the ground around the shuttle.

Anakin stared at the wreckage around him, people were screaming; some injured, others simply terrified by the explosion itself, or the numerous dead bodies thrown from the force of the explosion.

Someone had 'assasinated' Dooku; and they hadn't cared how many people were hurt, or killed in the process.

_So, Dooku is dead. Yay!_

_And now, Anakin has another crisis to handle. What did you think? I know it was short, but I didn't know how to continue right now; tell me what you think, was Dooku's death what you hoped for?_


	15. Chapter 14 The Hero With No Fear

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

Anakin lost count of the amount of times he strode into the towering, smoking, appartment building; the two air-speeders had crashed through the first three floors, the first speeder had crashed diagonally through the second and first floors, the second had slammed into the theird floor, sliding for several meters before it finally came to rest.

Outside, the ground was strewn with debris and the crumpled remains of the other air-speeders; it was the people in the apartment building he had to get to first though, the building was unstable, so unstable that he had refused to allow the - seven - people who had rushed to help him, to join him as he searched for survivers, he couldn't afford to endager their lives.

Coughing, Anakin charged out of the smoking death-trap; his eyes streamed as the acrid smoke stung them, his lungs were seared from the heat of the air in the building. The young woman in his arms - scaresely out of puberty - maoned piteously.

"I'll take her," one of his helpers, a middle aged man in his fifties, came forward.

Anakin gently placed her in his arms, "how are we doing out here?"

The man shook his head, "the medical transports are stuck in the traffic." He said quietly, "they can't get through."

Which meant that Obi-wan, Qui-gon and the Jedi Council also could not aid him. Anakin closed his eyes, "do what you can for them." He looked back into the building, "there are still people inside." He had to get to them, before the building collapsed.

"Anakin!" padme ran to him, "the Senate's still in lock down." He bit her lip, "the Chancellor is trying to convince the Senators that there is no threat of another attack, but it's going to take time."

Anakin closed his eyes, "the Jedi can't get through, neither can the medical transports." He looked up at the air-speeders soaring overhead, they were everywhere; people trying to get away from theexplosion, people trying to get _to _the explosion to look...

Shaking his head, he turned back to the smoking apartment building. "It isn't going to hold much longer," he'd cleared the first two floors, but the third_

The air-speeder had crashed through nine rooms, it had filpped and rolled breaking into the floor of the rooms above; maneuvering through the rubble was difficult enough, maneuvering through the wreckage carrying one - or in some cases, several people at once, was sheere hell.

Padme shook her head, "Ani, it's too dangerous."

The building groaned loudly, "there are still people in there." He didn't hesitate, striding forward, he took a deep breath and walked back into the building.

x

The three children screamed, sobbing and wailing in terror. Their parents were dead, they were old enough to know that - old enough to understand.

"It's alright," the voice that spoke to them was soothing, gentle; the man the voice belonged to had a kind face, with calming grey eyes - they knew him, who didn't know 'Anakin Skywalker' 'The Hero With No Fear'?

He smiled, "don't worry. I'll have you out soon," he moved slowly, carefully towards them. He looked at the eldest of the three, a boy of twelve. "What's your name?"

"J-Jeh-lon-n."

Anakin smiled, "can you walk, Jeh-lon?"

He nodded, "my s-sisters are hurt." He looked at the blood soaking into his shirt from a gash across his chest, "I'm fine."

"We'll get someone to see to you in a minute," he reached for the youngest girl - barely a year old, 'hello little one." He took her and held her under one arm, then Anakin held a hand to the last girl who was about three, "come here. I'll get you out of here."

She sniffed and crawled to him, sobbing fearfully. "I'm-m s-sc-cared," her voice shook and she burried her head into Anakin's chest.

Smiling, Anakin lifted her onto his left hip. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He looked at Jeh-lon, "hold onto my right arm. Don't let go," Jeh-lon nodded, Anakin managed a small smile. "Cover your mouth and nose so you don't breath the smoke."

"Thank y-you," Jeh-lon did as he was bid, his fear gone - he knew that he and his sisters would be ok.

x

Padme's eyes widened as Anakin staggered out, coughing and reeling slightly; a child was held under each arm, their faces pressed against his chest, an older boy grasped Anakin's right arm, his face covered by his shirt.

Three of the seven helpers rushed forward, two taking a girl each, the other reaching for the boy to lead him away from the building to the rest of the wounded; there were so many, already there were over fourteen dead, another nineteen were seriously injured and then there were the eleven with minor injuries - cuts and scrapes with a few broken arms.

Anakin sagged, coughing hoarsely as he tried to breathe fresh air into his lungs. He had barely caught his breath, barely paused for more than thirty seconds, when he turned and ran back into the building.

_"Senator Amidala..."_

Padme blinked at Obi-wan's voice, "please tell me you're close." She asked as she answered, "we need help, desperately."

The small holograms of Obi-wan and Qui-gon, blanched. _"I'm sorry Padme," _Qui-gon shook his head, _"we can't get through."_

Padme closed her eyes, "have you any news about the medical transports?"

Obi-wan sighed, _"we're escorting the to you. But..."_

"You can't get through." Padme groaned, if the Senate wasn't in lock down, they could put some of the wounded in the medbay.

_"Where is Anakin?"_

Taking a deep breath, Padme clenched a fist. "He's still getting people from the..." Her voice trailed off as the building groaned and rumbled.

The rumble turned into a crash as the damaged apartment building collapsed, slowly at first, then faster and then it ended in a deafening roar as the entire building crashed to the ground.

Padme sunk to her knees, her breath coming in short, staggering sobs. Anakin, her Anakin, had been trapped inside.

x

Anakin was a mess,the building had come down around , and now he was covered, being slowly crushed; it didn't matter that he had a shield of teleetic energy, holding the rubble off him; he couldn't hold it forever.

The little boy had been crushed beneath him, dead in an instant.

Tears blurred his vision, and his sorrow and torment made his concentration waver. The rubble shifted, groaning; jolting down_

He managed to regain his concentration just in time, the debris was now pressing even harder against his battered body, glass shards cut him from every angle.

He was going to die. There was no way he was getting out; he stared into the boy's face, and felt his heart soar as the child's eyes fluttered.

No.

He would never give up. He would not die.

x

Nobody moved, no one made a sound. They all stared in varying degrees of horror at the monstrous pile of debris, all hoping, all preying that somehow, Anakin had survived.

The rubble creaked and rose, then settled.

Then it exploded upward, flung back away from the people.

Anakin stood, panting, blood covered his face. And in his arms, a little boy cried.


	16. Chapter 15 Guilt

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE.**_

It had been almost fifteen minutes after the building collapsed before Obi-wan, Qui-gon and the Medical transports arrived. By then, some of the more severely wounded had died, while others had grown weaker.

The wounded had been franticly placed into the transports; but they had had to wait for a break in the trafic before they could begin transporting the victiims.

Anakin sat in the Council Chamber, his head in his hands; twenty people were three dead, ten in critical condition and fifteen had minor injuries and had already returned to their homes.

So many dead, for what? To kill Dooku? Was this his fault? Had he caused this? If he had killed Dooku, none of the people would have died; had he made the wrong decision?

"Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin blinked and looked up, only Yoda was present with Obi-wan, Padme and Qui-gon.

Padme frowned at him, "Anakin?"

Taking a deep breath, Anakin nodded. "I'm fine," physically maybe - he'd been healed by Master Vokar Che- ; his mind though, was a mess of questions, his decision had felt like the right choice at the time, but now, how could it have been right, when so many people had died?

Qui-gon sighed, "this wasn't your fault Ani."

Anakin snorted, "someone hired an assasin to kill Dooku, because I didn't." He shook his head, "I chose to spare him, and twenty three people are dead."

"You can't believe that," Padme shook her head, "you saved so many lives today."

Closing his eyes, Anakin bit his lip. "None of them would have needed saving if it weren't for me," he had caused so much pain and grief. He shook his head, frustrated and guilty as he thought of the people who had died.

_... His tiny body lay limp in his arms, eyes open and sightless..._

He had only been three, his body so broken that he hadn't survived more than a few minutes after the building collpased. "I should have kill him."

"Could you have done it?"

Anakin frowned at Obi-wan, "What?" Of cause he could have done it, Dooku had been unable to fight back, he had had the Sith Lord at his mercy.

Obi-wan sat forward, "could you have kill Dooku, without turning to the darkside yourself?"

So that had been what he meant, Anakin shook his head. "I don't know," he looked down and closed his eyes, "it's why I didn't... Why I couldn't..."

"The right decision you made," Yoda told him, "your fault it is not, that taken advantage by someone else, your mercy was."

Anakin sighed softly, he knew Yoda was right. But it still didn't make any of it any easier, when he spoke again, his voice was low, filled with sadness and frustration. "I'm tired," he rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "I'm tired of the fighting, I'm tired of waking everyday, wonding what new horror we're going to discover," his voice broke and his shoulders began to shake. "I'm tired of innocent people being dragged into a war they want no part in!"

Padme smiled as she knelt in front of him, "you don't know how amazing you are do you?" She took his hands - his flesh and blood left, and the metal right - and shook her head, "I was so proud today." looking up into his face, Padme sniffed back tears. "When the shuttle exploded, you didn't hesitate; you ran in and instantly started to help... And I froze."

Anakin stared at her, "what?"

"I stared to follow you," padme licked her lips, "then I felt our baby kick... And I was terrified, I couldn't make myself move, couldn't take a single step into that chaos. Because all it would have taken was one fall, and I could have lost our baby."

Anakin was still staring at her, "you must have been terrifed too, you you never showed it."

"It won't always be like this Ani," Qui-gon's voice was gentle, reasuring. "This war will end and we will have peace_"

Anakin actually laughed, peace? "I was a slave for six years, then I spent ten years as a tortured prisoner, only to be thrown into a war when I escaped." Shaking his head, he looked up at Qui-gon. "The last time I was 'free' was when I was three years old, I don't know what _peace _is."

_I know it's a short chapter, the next will be longer. But I couldn't think of how to continue from 'The Hero With No Fear' and I wanted to continue with the movie timeline. This was more or less, a little filler chapter so no one was confused._

_Sorry if you were looking forward to Anakin's continued heroic actions - I was too, but I couldn't think od how to continue it._

_Anyway, hope you liked it. Please, tell me what you think.  
_


	17. Chapter 16 False Vision

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR.**_

"What do you think we'll have?"

Anakin's voice startled her, turning, Padme frowned. "What?"

"Our baby," Anakin smiled slightly, it had been hours since they had returned to their apartment. He had been so silent, so serious and brooding; now though, it seemed like his mood had improved. "Do you think we'll have a boy, or a girl?"

Padme smiled, "I don't know." To her it didn't matter, this was hers and Anakin's baby, that was what was important.

"Come on," Anakin walked close and drew her into his arms, "when you think of our baby, what do you see?"

Leaning close to him, Padme closed her eyes, and smiled. "I see... A handsom blond boy, with grey eyes and a laughing smile." Anakin laughed, looking up at him, Padme grinned. "Just like his father."

Anakin smiled and laid a hand over her swollen belly, he suddenly went still, his eyes wide; he looked at Padme, "I can sense our baby."

"What!" Padme gaped, "is that even possible?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know, but I can..." closing his eyes, he focused on the presence; he felt his child's emotions, felt the slightest suggestion of thought_

There was another presence, more subtle, harder to differentiate; it was similar to the other, yet different at the same time. Blinking, Anakin licked his lips. "Twins." His voice shook as Padme turned in his arms to face him, "we're having twins."

"Ani..." she laid one hand against her belly, "our babies..." padme leaned into his chest and held him close, smiling up at him as tears glistened in their eyes.

x

Padme stood on the balcony brushing her hair, Anakin leaned against the wall, watching her lovingly.

"Ani, I want to have our babies back home on Naboo." She faced him, smiling, "I could go early-and fix up the baby's room..." she gazed out over the balcony, "...I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

Anakin stared at her, his eyes soaking in her beauty. He smiled at her, "you are so... Beautiful."

padme turned to face him again, smiling radiantly. "It's only because I'm so in love."

Anakin shook his head, "No, it's because I'm so in love with you."

Padme put on a mock, shocked look. "So love has blinded you?"

Anakin laughed, "Well, that's not exactly what I meant." He walked towards her, pulling her into his arms.

Padme smiled up at him, "it's probably true!"

laughing, Anakin leaned down and kissed her, his eyes closed as he pulled back. "Maybe with you, I do know peace."

x

_Padme was on a table in an alien medical chamber, she was giving birth, her face controted with pain as she screamed. _

_"Anakin, help me!" her voice was weak, desperate. "Help, Anakin! Anakin..."_

_She screamed again and died._

Anakin woke with a start, his heart beating wildly in his chest; panting, he looked over at Padme; she slept on, peacfully, safe, alive. Closing his eyes, Anakin breathed deeply, it had been like his vision of his Mother!

Except that had seemed, real, more real than anything else. This vision had been jolting and unfocused, almost forced; there had been a wrongness to it, Anakin took a deep breath, focusing on the vision, he stretched out with his senses_

It slammed into his awareness, cold and bitter, well hidden, but easily discerned once he knew what he was looking for; the vision had come from the darkside, the echo of the presence left behind, one he would never forget.

"Anakin?" padme sat up, "what's wrong?"

Standing, he closed his eyes, "I have to see Master Yoda." He did not want to trouble her with this, not when there was nothing she could do.

"Ani," Padme shook her head, "_tell me_, what's going on?"

Closing his eyes, he bit his lip. "I had a vision," told her softly, "at first I thought it was like the one about my Mother, but it was different..." Swallowing, he sighed. "It was fake, created by a Sith Lord."

Padme's eyes went wide, "Anakin!"

"I have to speak to Master Yoda," he licked his lips, "he will know what to do."

x

"Sure of this, you are?"

Anakin nodded, "absolutely." The more he thought about it, the more he disected the 'vision', the more sure he was. "It was sent by the Sith Master," Darth Sidious; the Sith Lord they couldn't find_

Anakin frowned, "Master Yoda. Could this vision, be used to track Darth Sidious?"

Yoda blinked, then sat forward. "Thought of that possiblility, I had not." He nodded slowly, "possible it may be, to use his vision against him." He looked at Anakin, "to no one of this, should you speak." he told him, "see to this task alone, you must."

Anakin nodded, "I understand." he stood and took a deep breath, if all went well, he would have a chance at exposing the Sith Lord; if he succeeded, he could end the war.

_Oooh, who doesn't love a good secret mission? __Thank you to KnightOfHolyLight for this idea!_

_So, what did you think? _

_Anakin sensing his babies, was an idea I got from a friend to add something a little different from the movies; and to create a bond between them and Anakin._

_Watch out Palpatine, someone's coming to find you!_


	18. Chapter 17 The Deception Begins

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

Anakin rushed into the Briefing Room, by the time he reached the Chamber, the last of the Jedi were leaving; Only Obi-wan remained shutting off the holograms and electronic charts and maps.

He looked at Anakin, "You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges."

"I'm sorry, I was held up." Anakin felt a twinge of guilt that he couldn't tell Obi-wan wheat he had really been doing, "I have no excuse."

Obi-wan shrugged, "In short, they are going very well." he walked towards him, "Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

Anakin frowned, walking with Obi-wan to the door. "What's wrong then?"

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."

Anakin faced Obi-wan, "Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action." he folded his arms, "Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war."

Obi-wan shook his head, "Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine."

he was hardly a friend, sure, Anakin had grown to respect the Chancellor, but he didn't trust him enough to call him a friend. "Be careful of what?"

Obi-wan paused, "He has requested your presence."

"What for?" Anakin asked, frowning.

Obi-wan shook his head, "He would not say."

Cocking his head, Anakin's frown grew. "He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual," Obi-wan told him, "and it's making me feel uneasy."

x

Anakin stood with Palpatine, at his window overlooking the vastness of Coruscant; he hadn't imediately noticed it, but now that he was alone with the Chancellor, he was aware of the darkside sourrounding him .

"I hope you trust me, Anakin."

Inside Anakin shuddered, trust him? Hardly, espeacially not now. He forced himself to smile, "Of course."

Palpatine smiled at him, "I need your help, son.

Anakin frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm depending on you, to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic..."

Anakin's frown deepened as he looked at Palpatine, what was going on?

Palpatine continued, oblivious to Anakin's concern. "Anakin... I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin forze, blinking in shock. "Me? A Master?" He shook his head, "I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this."

"I think they will..." Palpatine told him, "they need you more than you know."

x

"Sure of this, you are?"

Anakin nodded, "yes." He had sensed the darkside coming from the Chancellor, had recognised the hidden presence in the Force. "But I havee no proof."

Yoda frowned, "discover the truth, we must."

"Should we tell the Council?" Anakin asked, "if the Chancellor is a Sith Lord_"

Yoda shook his head, "no. Until proof we have, know of this, no one else should." He looked at Anakin, "continue to watch the Chancellor you must."

"What of his request?" Anakin frowned, "the Council would never grant it."

"Convince the Council to agree, I can." Yoda told him, "believe he is getting what he wants, the Chancellor must."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't want to be put on the Council because the other members are forced," he siad quietly, "I want to be on the Council because I deserve it."

Yoda nodded, "if right you are about the Chancellor, and expose and defeat him we do, a Master you will be."

"Do you really think you can convince the Council to agree with the Chancellor's request?"

Yoda nodded and stood, "convince them I can," he looked at Anakin, "react convincingly you must, if convinced the Chancellor it to be."

x

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not." Yoda said sternly, "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin inclined his head, "I understand."

Master Windu cleared his throat, "You are on this Council," he told Anakin, "but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

Anakin took a deep breath, this was where it would be dificult, if he reacted to strongly or too controlled, the Council would be suspicious. "What?" He let his anger at the Chancellor fuel his response, "How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair..." He looked around at the other Jedi Masters, "How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?"

Master Windu looked at him sternly, "take a seat, young Skywalker."

"Forgive me, Master," He said as he turned and sat in a vacent seat.

x

Qui-gon and Obi-wan followed Anakin from the Council Chamber, "what is going on Anakin?"

Anakin closed his eyes, he should have realised he wouldn't be able to fool them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Obi-wan snorted, "you might have the other members of the Council fooled, but we know you better." Reaching out, he pulled Anakin to a stop. "What is going on Anakin?"

Sighing Anakin shook his head, "I can't tell you."

Qui-gon's eyebrows rose, "we're keeping secrets now?"

"Master yoda tols me not to tellanyone," Anakin said desperately, hating that he couldn't tell tehm the truth.

"But something is going on?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes. But I can't tell you, not until I have proof." He sighed, "When I have discover the proof we need, I'll tell you everything."


	19. Chapter 18 The Truth Revealed

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX.**_

"Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi." Anakin said as he approached Palpatine, "He has engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine faced him, "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

Anakin looked away from him, "I should be there with him." he would have been with him, if he hadn't been trying to prove the Chancellor was a Sith Lord.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents." Palpatine frowned, "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

Anakin shook his head; he would be a Master, once Palpatine had been defeated.

Palpatine sighed, "They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control." He moved closer to Anakin, "Anakin. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

There it was, surreptitiously motioning to R2 to record the rest of the conversation, he stopped walking beside the Chancellor, "How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine told him, "even the nature of the dark side."

"You know the dark side?" Anakin knew he did, but he had to make Palpatine admit it, or else he would have no proof.

Palpatine shook his head, "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi." He shrugged, "If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force." At Anakin's silence, he continued, "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

There, he had him. "Save her from what?" Anakin asked, "false visions that you created to try to sway me to the darkside?"

"You know what I am?" Palpatine looked at Anakin in surprise, not even trying to deny the accusation.

Anakin nodded, "since the first 'vision'." He shook his head, "I could sense it was created by the darkside, I have been trying to prove it since then with Master Yoda's permission."

"It would appear that I have underestimated you," Palpatine cocked his head, "but I am curious Anakin, now that you have admitted to knowing I am a Sith Lord, why should I allow you to leave?"

Anakin shook his head, "oh I have no intention of leaving." Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin waited until Palpatine had ignited his, then he grinned. "R2, go to the Jedi Council and show them what you have recorded, then go to Senator Amidala so that she can reveal the Chancellor's treachery to the Senate."

"No!" Palpatine rushed at Anakin as he stepped in the way of the departing droid, "you will not ruin my plans!"

"I already have," Anakin blocked the attack and squared his shoulders; he had to hold out until the other Jedi arrived.

xxx

Master Windu and Qui-gon were bringing up the rear of the Jedi who were going to the senate to make sure the Chancellor returned the emergency powers back to the Senate, when the air-speeder swung into the hanger at astonishing speed, then Anakin's Astro Droid jumped out and came squealing over to them.

Qui-gon frowned, it was Anakin's airspeeder. "R2, where is Anakin?"

The droid beeped, and relayed a recorded message to them.

_"How do you know the ways of the Force?"_

_"My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine told him, "even the nature of the dark side."_

_"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked._

_Palpatine shook his head, "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi." He shrugged, "If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force." _

_At Anakin's silence, he continued, "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."_

_There, he had him. "Save her from what?" Anakin asked, "false visions that you created to try to sway me to the darkside?"_

_"You know what I am?" Palpatine looked at Anakin in surprise, not even trying to deny the accusation._

_Anakin nodded, "since the first 'vision'." He shook his head, "I could sense it was created by the darkside, I have been trying to prove it since then with Master Yoda's permission."_

_"It would appear that I have underestimated you," Palpatine cocked his head, "but I am curious Anakin, now that you have admitted to knowing I am a Sith Lord, why should I allow you to leave?"_

_Anakin shook his head, "oh I have no intention of leaving." Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin waited until Palpatine had ignited his, then he grinned. "R2, go to the Jedi Council and show them what you have recorded, then go to Senator Amidala so that she can reveal the Chancellor's treachery to the Senate."_

_"No!" Palpatine rushed at Anakin as he stepped in the way of the departing droid, "you will not ruin my plans!"_

Master Windu stared in shock, but it was Qui-gon who broke the silence.

"The Chancellor is a Sith Lord!" It was something he would never have seen coming, then he understood; this was what Anakin had been unable to tell him - or Obi-wan - He and Yoda had been the only one's who had known.


	20. Chapter 19 Final Battle

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.**_

Anakin fought for his life.

Palpatine's attacks had grown more and more intense and violent, now their lightsabers were red and blue blurs.

Anakin gasped, staggering under the force of Palpatine's attack; this had been a bad idea, he should never have tried this, he wasn't ready for a fight of this magnitude.

"You should join me while you still have the chance!" Palpatine snarled, pushing his attack now that he had the upper hand. Anakin continued to block the savage strikes, his breath shaking as he struggled to match the ferocious pace.

"I will never join you," Anakin was surprised by how calm his voice was, "I am a Jedi Knight..." For the first time, he believed Qui-gon, and with that belief came new strength. "... I am the Chosen One..." He blocked another vicious blow, and then struck out a Palpatine, "... And today, I choose to win!"

He would not allow this evil man to destroy the galaxy, he would stop him at all costs. Opening himself wide in the Force, Anakin continued to attack; this was his destiny, and he would succeed.

xxx

Padme's eyes were wide as she listened to Qui-gon, "Anakin can't fight on his own!"

"we know," Qui-gon told her, "but we needed to make sure that R2 reached you."

"He has the evidence to prove that Palpatine is a Sith Lord, and a traitor." Master Windu said, "you must convince the Senate_"

"That won't be necessary," Bail Organa's voice made all of them jump, the Senator smiled apologetically. Then he motioned for them to follow him, "I don't know how you Jedi Masters are going to help Anakin, but all the Senate knows already."

Padme frowned, "how?"

Bail shrugged, "Look." he pointed out the window of Palpatine's shattered office window.

Padme's eyes went wide, Anakin fought Palpatine out above the cit, both stood on the same air-speeder, completely focused on their fight. The entire city was crowding to watch, several senators were recording the fight and others had contacted people on other planets around the galaxy so that they could watch too.

Qui-gon stared at Anakin, watching with pride; he was more sure now than ever, that Anakin was the Chosen One. "I don't think he needs our help," he was fighting well, controlled...

And for now, he had the upper hand.

xx

Anakin grinned as he saw the city coming out to watch, "you've lost. Even if you beat me, you've been exposed." He had succeeded, Palpatine was already beaten, there was no where he would be able to hide; even if he managed to escape, he would be running for the rest of his life.

Palpatine snarled, "you could have been more powerful than any Jedi!"

"I don't want that," Anakin shook his head, "I've never wanted that." All he had ever wanted was to help people, to have the power to be able to help them; he didn't want to be all powerful. "You tried so hard to make me turn to the darkside," keeping up his attack, Anakin shook sweat out of his eyes. "You had me tortured for years, and it wasn't enough. You tried to make me believe that Padme was in danger, and it wasn't enough..."

Blocking Palpatine's counter attack, Anakin shook his head, "I will never turn to the darkside. Nothing you do will ever make me turn," he knew it was true, knew that no matter what happened, he would always be a Jedi. "You. have. Lost."

"No," Palpatine shook his head, his eyes wild with fury, "no, no, you will die!"

Lightning shot out at him, the force of the powerful bolts pushing him back as he attempted to deflect them with lightsaber, but the force was too great. As the blue rays engulfed his body, Anakin was flung off the air-speeder and fell...

x

Padme screamed as Anakin fell, she watched in horror, unable to do anything_

An air-speeder suddenly appeared, diving down toward Anakin's twisting body. Qui-gon blinked, then smiled. "Obi-wan."

"What!" Padme stared at the air-speeder and shook her head, "how is he here?"

"He must have left after he defeated grievous," Qui-gon said quietly, breathing a sigh of relief as Obi-wan's speeder dropped under Anakin and caught him.

Closing her eyes, Padme put a hand to her chest and slowly breathed again, Anakin was alright... At least, she hoped he was. Then she frowned, she had been so intent on watching Anakin that she hadn't noticed, "where is Palpatine?"

xxx

Snarling with fury, Palpatine leaped from the air-speeder and ran into the space port; he had ruined everything! Nothing had gone the way he had foreseen!

He ran toward the nearest ship, he had to leave, had to escape while he could; but he would return. When the time was right, he would return and next time, next time he would not lose. He would return with an army at his heels, of cause with Grievous destroyed and his 'downfall', the Separatist leaders would not support him, they would most likely surrender and begin negotiating peace.

he would need new allies...

A slow smile grew as he took off, he would create an army of Sith to destroy the Jedi; when the time was right, the galaxy would crumble and the Jedi would fall.


	21. Epilogue

_**PATH OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**PART TWO: CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Anakin was taken by Darth Maul while he was on Tatooine (Qui-gon and Obi-wan also killed Darth Maul together so Qui-gon is alive in this story.) When he hears about the bounty hunter sent to kill Padme, Anakin escapes determined to save her.**_

_**EPILOGUE.**_

Anakin groaned, his body throbbed with pain; it wasn't the worst he had experienced, but he still felt terrible. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into Padme's worried face, he looked at her and smiled. "Are you an Angel?"

Padme couldn't help it, she laughed, "Oh Ani."

"I'm ok Padme," sitting up slightly in the bed he winced, "just a little sore..." He stared around him, "... And confused." The last thing he remembered was falling, "how did I get here?"

"Well," Obi-wan grinned as he entered the room, "for once, I had to save you." He stepped aside as Qui-gon followed him inside, "how are you feeling?"

Anakin snorted, "like I got electrocuted." He took a deep breath and frowned again, "Palpatine?"

"He escaped," Padme took his hand, "we were too far away to stop him." And too distracted watching Anakin fall.

Anakin's eyes closed, he had escaped.

Padme squeezed his hand, "Ani, there's a couple of people you need to meet." Opening his eyes, Anakin felt them widen at the two babies padme had in her arms. padme grinned, "This is our son, Luke." She said, placing the tiny boy in his arms. She held the little girl out for Anakin to see, "and this is our daughter, Leia."

Anakin stared at them in wonder, 'they're so small..." Tears gathered in his eyes, "... Luke..." He looked at the baby in his arms and chuckled, "he looks like me_" his eyes went wide again, "Oh no!" he couldn't believe he had forgotten, something this important, and he hadn't even thought about it.

Padme looked worried, "what's wrong?"

"I didn't tell my mother you were pregnant!"

xx

Shmi looked at the hologram her son and laughed, what else could she do? She looked at her two grand children and sighed, "first you forget to tell me you were getting married, and now you don't tell me that Padme was pregnant?"

_"I'm sorry Mom," _Anakin cringed, _"I've just been, really bus_y." He blinked and shrugged, smiling, _"besides, I only found out a week ago."_

Padme laughed,_ "well that's what you get for going away to war." _She held Luke in her arms, while Anakin held Leia, looking at Shmi, Padme smiled sheepishly._ "I guess this one's on me, I was just worried about Ani." _

Shmi shook her head, "I'm just joking." She sniffed and wiped away tears, "I can't believe this is true."

Anakin laughed and shook is head, "if you'd told me three years ago that i was going to be free, a Jedi, married with two children and actually happy..." he snorted and shrugged, "I'd have laughed in your face and called you a liar."

Shmi nodded, her son had been through so much. "I'm so proud of you Ani."

Looking down at his beautiful daughter, Anakin blinked back tears. "I never dreamed that I could be this happy," he looked at Padme, "and it's all because of you." When Padme shook her head, Anakin smiled, "I wouldn't have had the strength to escape if I hadn't found out you were in danger. Without you, I'd still be a prisoner."

She really was his Angel, his guardian Angel; without her, he wouldn't have known what happiness was.

_And now we come to the end of my longest fanfic yet. But don't worry, I'm already thinking of the sequel. My original story, where Palpatine returns. _

_I know Luke and Leia will be 15, I know that Luke will be Anakin's padawan and that he and Anakin will be going on a mission 'somewhere' to investigate rumours of slavery, I know that its all going to go to hell, and I know that Palpatine will have one of his Sith show up to try and kill them... Still working on the title - if you have any ideas I'd be very appreciative. _


End file.
